Drabbles
by littlemisselphie
Summary: just little drabbles, all rizzles and implied rizzles. I will continue updating. Most will be happy and adorable.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N A series of drabbles about my newest and greatest obsession, Rizzoli & Isles. They are so cannon it's not even funny. All of the one-shots are established rizzlies, or implied. **

**0o0o0o0**

**Lucky Charms**

Jane padded into the kitchen, almost tripping over a giant tortoise. "Damnit Bass!" she muttered. It was way too early in the morning for her worry about Bass. She stumbled over to the coffee maker, and began making coffee. She pulled open the cupboards. Oatmeal, Gross. Organic Pancake Mix, Nope. Soy beans, definitely not. "Maura!" Jane yelled. Maura's head poked around the corner, her makeup smeared and hair tousled from sleep.

"Good morning to you too Jane" Maura quipped, tying her robe closed over her lacy underwear.

"Why don't you have any good food?"

Maura cocked an eyebrow, "I have plenty of good food."

"No, you have a bunch of healthy crap. I have to be at the station in 20 minutes and-"

"Why do you have to be at the station so early?" Maura interrupted, "Was there a homicide? Is there a body?"

Jane rolled her eyes, "You just got way too excited about the possibility of a dead body. Some people would find that creepy."

Maura sauntered forward, grabbing a mug of coffee, "and some people find it incredibly appealing" she teased.

"Yes Maur, your love of dead bodies really turns me on"

"Really? I was kidding, but if it is something that you find sexually stimulating I'm sure that-"

"Eww gross, God no Maur, no, I was being sarcastic"

A look of understanding flashed across Maura's face. "Oh"

Jane laughed. "All I wanted was something for breakfast"

Maura smiled brightly. "Well, I know how much you detest my food, which by the way is completely unreasonable because my nutritionist and I have carefully planned a diet which provides me with the optimum caloric-"

"The point Babe"

Maura reached in the back of the cupboard and pulled out a box of Lucky Charms. "For you"

**Baby**

Jane and Maura were sitting on Jane's couch. Jane was watching a basketball game, Maura was solving a crossword puzzle. "Babe" Jane said absentmindedly, "could you turn up the volume?" Maura slammed down her paper and shouted "No!" Jane jumped, not expecting such a visceral reaction.

"What's wrong Maur?" Jane asked, reaching forward to touch Maura's leg.

"I hate being called Babe." Maura said indignantly.  
>"Jees Maura" Jane sighed, sinking back into the couch. "I thought something was actually wrong"<p>

Maura's eyebrows drew together "Something is wrong. You called me babe. I don't like that."

Jane rolled her eyes, but realized that she wasn't going to get back to the game until she dealt with this.

"All right, fine. Why don't you like being called babe?"

Maura crossed her legs primly. "Babe is what one calls a baby. I'm not a baby, I'm a full grown woman in my thirties. The term is completely inaccurate"

"It's a term of endearment Maur, 'ya know, like sweetheart or darling"

"Well then why don't you call me sweetheart or darling?"

Jane paused for a moment before answering. "Because those are for really gushy couples, and we're not gushy."

"Yeah, but in most heterosexual relationships"

"Which we are not in" Jane interjected.

"Babe is a term that the man uses, usually to show dominance" Maura continued, ignoring Jane.

"I'm not a man Maur, but yeah, maybe it's a protection thing"

Maura looked at her questioningly.

"When I call you babe, it lets everyone know that you're mine, that I'm lucky enough to get you, and that I'll do whatever it takes to keep you, and that nobody can mess with you without going through me."

Maura leaned forward and kissed Jane softly. "You can call me babe"

**Hair**

"MAUR!" Jane roared. Maura sighed, setting down her curling iron. She knew this was coming. She walked into the kitchen, and faced a very angry Jane, still in pajamas, mascara smudged, clutching their weekly schedule. "Why good morning Jane" she said pleasantly, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "What the hell is this?" Jane growled. "Our schedule for the week." Maura answered, knowing it wasn't what Jane asked. "Why do I have a haircut scheduled for two days from now?" "Because from the look of your ends and roots it's been at least six months since your last haircut." Jane shook her head. "I don't need a haircut." Maura put her hands on her hips. "Yes you do Jane, why are you fighting this?" Jane ran her hands through the hair in question. "Because it's me." She said stubbornly. Maura cocked her eyebrow. "I know you Jane, you are self confident enough that a few inches of hair shouldn't affect you like this." Jane growled. "I like my hair, and I don't want anyone messing with it." Maura sighed. "You are insufferably stubborn." Jane smiled, realizing she had won this argument. She moved closer to Maura, placing her hands on Mauras hips. "You like my hair too" Maura rolled her eyes as Jane slowly backed her against the wall. "My hair curler is still on" Jane nodded, "That's too bad" she murmured against Maura's neck. Maura sighed, and tangled her hands through Jane's hair. "Your hair really is too long." Jane bit Maura's ear. "Shut up babe"


	2. Chapter 2

**Make me love you**

They were sitting on Maura's bed. Jane was leaning against the headboard, Maura tucked inside her arms, reading some medical journal and humming softly along with the Ramone's CD playing. Maura's expression was serene, but Jane's brow was furrowed, her mouth set in a line, jaw set.

"Maura" Jane said. Maura, still reading, didn't notice the strained tone in Jane's voice.

"Hmm?"

"I need to ask you something" Maura set down her paper, startled by the sudden formality. She shifted around, disengaging herself from Jane so she could turn and face her.

"You can ask me anything Jane, is something wrong?" Worry coloured her voice, and her eyes widened. Jane ran her hands through her hair, obviously distressed. She moved further away from Maura, so they were no longer touching at all.

"You're scaring me Jane"

Jane took a deep breath, and looked at Maura straight in the eye.

"Did I make you love me? Maura's eyebrows shot up, confusion playing across her face.

"What? Jane, I don't understand"

Jane sighed, frustrated. "Did I make you love me?" Maura shook her head, reaching forward for Jane's hand, but she pulled away.

"Listen to me Maur, I'm serious. This is really bothering me"

Maura leaned forward. "I am serious; you haven't made me do anything against my will. I don't understand"

Jane got out of bed and started pacing. "Maur," she said, glancing over at the bed, "don't take this the wrong way" she hedged, wringing her hands.

"Please Jane, just say what you need to without regard for my feelings"

Jane nodded. "Well, Maur, you are so…different. You are so brave and kind and wonderful." She paused. "But, you're new." Seeing the bewildered look on Maura's face she continued quickly. "You have learned to compartmentalize and rationalize and then we met. And we became friends." She paused and turned to smile at Maura. "Best friends. And I've been so lucky to have been able to teach you so much…and bring you out of your box, and you've grown so much, especially when it comes to relationships with people. But I'm just worried. I fell in love with you, and it's been the best experience of my life. But sometimes I think that you just love me because you think it's the next step, it's what usually happens, and it's what you should do." Jane wiped her eyes, and took a shuddering breath. "I just feel like I made you fall in love with me."

Jane sighed, and stopped pacing. Maura, recognizing that she was done, slowly stood up. Silently, she moved across the room, and stood inches away from Jane, face impassive.

"Jane Rizzoli, don't you ever insult my intelligence like that again. I am a grown woman. You have changed me more than any other person has, but it was absolutely my choice to fall in love with you, it was my choice to pursue a relationship with you. And every time I kiss you, touch you, I whisper in your ear, I make the choice"

And with that, she leaned forward, closing the gap between them with a gentle kiss.


End file.
